girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-01-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I luv Violetta! My favorite character! :) Great Cthulhu (talk) 07:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yay!!!! Zeetha and Violetta are having some bonding time! Seriously though, does Violetta still think she can't fight? I mean, she might not be the world's best spy, but her deception and sleight-of-hand rocks, and it totally works on the battlefield. Plus, now we have certified proof ''that Violetta has a crush on Von Zinzer. (Muahahaha) I can't wait to see what happens next. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 13:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : It also looks like Zeetha has something for Higgs. Place your bets people! Sanaa, Snaug, or Violetta? Who wins that cat fight? AndyAB99 (talk) 13:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : It was totally obvious that Zeetha had a thing for Higgs. Anyway, of course Violetta wins; Snaug is mentally unbalanced, and Sanaa- well, she got into Caslte Heterodyne, didn't she. Plus, she's the sister of '''Othat Tryggvassen', Gentleman Adventurer. Not exactly points in her favor. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 13:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :: but moloch has a crush on her (or at least he used to have). Finn MacCool (talk) 18:32, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I would hardly call Violetta's statement "certified proof ''that Violetta has a crush on Von Zinzer." For all we know, she could be referring to Othar. Maybe he grew on her. It's possible! -- William Ansley (talk) 19:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's even possible that Violetta doesn't have a crush on anyone in particular and was commenting on Zeetha's situation. It's not clear that she is that smart, but on the other hand, she ''is a professional sneak. Mskala (talk) 21:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: Check out Violettas expression here,here, and here. It looks like she has some interest in Herr Von Zinzer. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I have already posted this on the LiveJournal message board, but since I took the trouble to find all of these pages, I feel justified in posting here, too. Exactly when did Zeetha and Violetta do all this fighting together? The last time we saw Zeetha was waaaay back on (vol. 12, p. 77), so she could have been up to anything, but we saw Violetta much more recently, on (vol. 13, p. 1). On that page, she is still with Othar, so one's immediate assumption is that she has been trying, and failing, to escape being his spunky girl sidekick ever since this page: (vol. 12, p. 80). -- William Ansley (talk) 19:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) William: I really doubt that Violetta fell for Othar of all people. He's not really the type that has girls falling in love with him left and right, and that's when they don't know how utterly frusteratingly annoying he is. So, not him. Seriously, can you think of anyone else who fits the bill of: She doesn't know him really well, but well enough to admire/''like ''him. ''Correct me if I'm wrong, but the only guys we know of (other than Jaegers) are: Von Zinzer, Von Mekkan, Othar the Idiot, aaaand...... who? I think we can rule out Von Mekkan as a viable option; I mean, yeah, they've met, and they're working on the betting pool stuff together, but if it was like that, I think the Foglios would've pointed it out, like they did with Moloch, as Mskala showed. Besides, I think Violetta and Von Zinzer would be perfect for eachother; they're both used to dealing with Sparks; theyr'e good at it, but they don't like it; they think (and rightly so) that Sparks are insane, lacking reason, and often get wrapped up in making things cooller rather than more practical. (see here) And plus: The Lady Heterodynes Chief Minion, and her lady-in-waiting. A perfect match, to my mind at least. And finally: William, you bring up a good point- how ''did Zeetha and Violetta end up there together, and when did they become all buddy-buddy? It's something to chew on..... let's see what happens tomorrow. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 02:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : As for Zeetha and Violetta bonding, they did this shortly after meeting each other. In the section titled Zeethaand Violetta bond. How Violetta got into this scene is that Phil thought she looked good here and didn't consider the current scene. After all, he forgot Dimos missing left arm on the same page. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: HeterodyneGirl: I wasn't serious when I suggested Othar. I agree that von Zinzer is just about the only possible candidate for the guy Violetta hardly knows but wants to show off for. But I still don't consider this page to be certified proof that Violetta has feelings for von Zinzer. Another strong piece of evidence, yes; but not certified proof. Just more nitpicking on my part, I suppose. :: AndyAB99: I realize that the ultimate answer to my question is "Phil forgot." Nitpicking gives me something to do while I am waiting for the next page of the comic to come out. And it's fun, for me; I tend to forget it can be annoying to others. I'll try to channel my energies into more productive pursuits, like working on the wiki. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: You don't annoy me. I was just commenting and answering HeterodyneGirl. :::: That's good, because I have decided that my next new page on this wiki will be "Continuity Errors in Girl Genius." Write it as an article and, hey presto, nitpicking becomes scholarship! -- William Ansley (talk) 20:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC)